A Christmas story
by WildWhite
Summary: The second Harry Potter story. This is H/H!


Just one day to the Christmas! Just one single day. Harry almost couldn't go to the breakfast. He was so excited. Finally he got dressed and went for a breakfast  
  
In the Great Hall Harry met Ron and Hermione. Like usually Ron and Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts through Christmas. There were also some students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slythering houses.  
Harry greeted Ron and Hermione and sat down. Ron answered happily but Hermione just snorted.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked when he heard what Hermione answered.  
  
"I'm just a little bit stressed, that's all! I have to go to the library" She answered quickly and left the Great Hall.  
  
When she was gone Harry asked from Ron:  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I really don't know. She have been weird for couple weeks now but still she don't tell the real reason of her behaving" Ron answered.  
  
They ate their breakfast in silence.  
-------------------------------------------  
"It can't be true! But everything is so clear" Hermione thought when she sat in the library. She stared some book in front of her but she couldn't see what book it was.  
Her thoughts were somewhere else. In fact her thoughts were in the Great Hall. And the boy which she was thinking sat there. She knew it for sure.  
  
The only minus was that the boy didn't answer to her feelings. Somehow she had to make sure that that boy notices her. Finally she thought that she would have an answer to that problem.  
  
In the evening of the same day Hermione was running along the corridors of the Hogwarts. When she turned around one corner she hit somebody. She was sure that the person she had hit was professor Snape.  
She felt relief when she looked up and saw professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.  
  
"Christmas business Hermione?" Dumbledore said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, right!" Hermione answered quickly.  
  
"Well I won't take anymore of your time Hermione but remember to move a little bit slower. Good day to you!" Dumbledore said and walked away.  
  
Hermione continued her trip.  
  
Soon she was behind a door, opened it and stepped in.  
The room was light and in the middle of the room stood the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"It's perfect...!" Hermione whispered and walked towards it.  
  
The dress shone in the colours of a rainbow and it was silk.  
  
"I hope you like it" said a voice from the corner of the room.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw professor McGonagall sitting on the carpet in the corner.  
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful! So perfect! I'm so happy that I can borrow it" Hermione said happily.  
  
"You can have it. It's all yours. The last time I was wearing it was when I was fifteen" McGonagall said a tear in the corner of her eye when she saw how happy Hermione was.  
  
McGonagall jumped down of the carpet and walked to the door.  
  
"When you wear that dress he'll answer to your feelings" she said and smiled.  
  
"W...what...?" Hermione stammered and then blushed. "How McGonagall knew???"  
  
"Of course I understand those things. I wish you luck!" McGonagall laughed and walked out.  
---------------------------------------------------  
The very next day was snowy and cold. Harry woke up and remembered: "Christmas!"  
He sat up in his bed and watched the presents he had got. Ron had also woken up and he was opening his presents.  
  
Harry get another jumper from Mrs. Wesley and toffee from Hagrid. From Dursleys Harry got old handkerchief. He threw it to his bed and sighed. From Ron Harry got a new Quidditch cape. The last present was from Hermione. There was a box and there in the box was a peace of paper.  
When Harry read the paper he felt something very strange.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
You have to wait to the night until you  
get my present.  
Please, come to the north tower to night  
ten o'clock"  
  
Harry closed the paper and smiled. If only it would be true...  
--------------------------------------  
In the same evening Harry was walking towards the north tower. He hadn't seen Hermione in the whole day. When he walked around a corner professor Snape walked towards him. There was a poisonous smile on Snape's face when he saw Harry.  
  
"Well, well, well... Who's here? Some explanations Potter?" Snape said and looked like he would have won in a Lotto.  
  
"I...I have a meeting with somebody" Harry answered and tried to look like nothing would have happened.  
  
"Well, well. A meeting????" Snape said and laughed.  
  
"That's right Severus! I ordered that Harry have to come here" McGonagall said and stepped to them around a corner.  
  
"Well, okay. I have to leave now" Snape said sharply.  
  
When Snape was gone McGonagall turned to Harry:  
  
"Go on. I know where you are going" she said. "And don't do it what you have to do" she added and smiled.  
  
Harry left McGonagall and soon he was behind that well-known door. He opened the door and saw a table which was in the middle of the room. There were candles everywhere. Hermione wasn't in the room and Harry walked to another door and opened. There was a balcony and he could see all the areas witch belonged to Hogwarts. The moonlight was bright and it was quiet and peaceful.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, the view I mean" Hermione said behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful!" Harry finally said.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said and smiled. "Shall we go for dinner?" she said then.  
  
Harry nodded and went to the room behind Hermione.   
After many delicious dishes they were full.  
  
"It's pretty warm here. Could we go to the balcony?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Good idea" Harry stood up and then helped Hermione up.  
  
When they were in the balcony Hermione said quietly:  
  
"It's a beautiful night"  
  
"Yes indeed. It's so peaceful and quiet" he agreed.  
  
Harry watched the swan which swam on the lake and then said:  
  
"Thank you Hermione. This has bees one of the best Christmas presents what I have got"  
  
Hermione watched at Harry and then she whispered quietly:  
  
"I didn't give it yet..."  
  
They watched each other long time and finally Hermione stepped closer and kissed Harry.  
After the kiss Hermione whispered:  
  
"That was my present. Merry Christmas Harry...!"  
  
"That was definitely the best Christmas present ever" Harry whispered and pulled Hermione in his arms and kissed her again.  



End file.
